Adventures of Beast Boy: The Ravagers
by Lemonator58
Summary: The Titans have gone their separate ways. Beast Boy is the last to leave and when he does he meets a girl called Atlee and together with the help of other heroes fight to save meta-humans from the one known as Harvest. I don't own the Teen Titans, Ravagers, or any hero, they are owned by DC comics
1. Departure

It was a sunny mid-morning day in Jump City, it wasn't to hot or too cold but perfect. In Titans Tower Beast Boy the last remaining founding Titan on the team was packing his things, he is 20 years old, has forest green hair and eyes as well as green skin.

As he is packing Wonder Girl walks in, she is17 and has long blonde hair, with blue eyes, and a well formed body.

"You should stay, we could use you leadership Gar." WG says as she sits on a chair in the corner of the room,

"No, you are doing a fine job leading the team Cassi, besides I just need a new start." BB said never actually looking at Wonder Girl, "Fine" she said abruptly leaving the room.

As Beast Boy was leaving he entered the common room to find the team waiting for him,

Red Robin he looked like Robin except he had red where the other colors usually were his cape was still black, Solstice a girl who had skin that looked like the night sky with pure white eyes and long black hair, Impulse a averaged sized dude with light brown hair with amber eyes he wore a red suit with a white arrow down the middle, Super Boy , picture Superman but younger and a black t-shirt and jeans, Skitter an African American girl with black hair, and Wonder Girl.

He went down the line saying his goodbyes, he shook Red Robins hand, gave a hug to Solstice, he also shook Impulses had and while he shook his hand he heard him say something about the "mode" and "souvenirs", he gave a bro hug to Super Boy, he didn't really know Skitter so they just said bye. Last was Wonder Girl, he started developing feelings for her and he was going to miss her but he was to old and it was time to go, he gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear "Gonna miss you the most." Before he walked out.


	2. Atlee

A green eagle landed on top of a building outside of San Francisco, it had been two days since he left and he has stopped a couple robberies but nothing major.

When he's about to head into the city he hears a girl scream and then the ground shakes just for second 'that wasn't a earthquake' Beast Boy thinks as he goes to where he heard the scream come from. When he got there he saw a fight between four people near the banks of the river,

there was a girl with short black hair in a black and white leotard that had a hole showing upper cleavage who could control the earth, 'like Terra' he thought, protecting a little girl no older than 12 with short brown hair wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts.

They were fighting a girl with orange hair wearing a blue, orange, and white outfit who could stretch her body and and man with blond hair wearing a matching outfit who controlled the winds.

"Two! Harvest will be most pleased when we return." The man said with grin on his face, "Shut up and let's finish this." Snapped the girl.

The older girl was forming mountains and throwing huge chunks of earth at her two opponents but they dodged every attack and were slowly wearing her out,

they were on the verge of victory when a huge green fist came out of no where knocking the the man down. "What the!" The girl said as a green gorilla just magically appeared. The man got up wiping blood of his face "You dare challenge Windsto!" Windsto yelled charging the gorilla,

Beast Boy than turned into a fly confusing everyone he than transformed into himself behind Windsto tapped him on the shoulder brought his fist back and hit him in the face, knocking him out, and saying "I Beast Boy do."

Beast Boy then turned the the stretchy girl, put his hand on his hips and said "Surrender." In such a casual voice it confused her even more, but she soon regained her composure and said "I Crush shall crush you."

Beast Boy just yawned making Crush furious, Crush charged Beast Boy who simply turned into a mosquito disappearing from view. Crush looked around for a few seconds and smirked "The little insec..." She didn't finish the sentence because a green, blue whale crushed her effectively knocking her out.

"Crushed it." Beast Boy said as he got up, the girls shook their heads, "Tough crowd." He mumbled

"Anyway names Beast Boy, what's your names and why were they attacking you guys?" He asked admiring the body of the older girl she was well built and well formed and had mesmerizing purple eyes,

he expected her to answer and was a little surprised when the younger girl did

"My, my name is Faith and those people wanted to take me because of my powers, than she came and fought them.

"Beast Boy knelt down he could tell she was holding back tears "It's okay to cry." He said looking unto her eyes, the girl then broke down crying,

Beast Boy hugged her and said comforting words. After a few minutes she stopped crying and Beast Boy took the opportunity to ask her more questions "I know this hard Faith but I need to know, did they say where they were taking you?"

She simply shook her head, Beast Boy sighed "I'm sorry." Faith said "No, no don't be sorry" said the older girl "we are the ones who are sorry."

Beast Boy nodded. The police arrived and took the two criminals away as well as return Faith to her parents. Beast Boy asked an officer if he could go in tomorrow and interrogate the two villains they said yes.

He and the the older girl were left alone on the banks of the river "Atlee." The girl said "What?" Beast Boy asked "My name." She insisted "Is Atlee.", "Oh, well it's nice to meet you." Beast Boy said with a smile as stuck out his hand and took it.

"They said something about a man called Harvest." Atlee recalled. "Thanks, um, I was wondering if you would like to come with me for the interrogation." Beast Boy offered,

Atlee studied him for a few moments before answering "I'd like to but I have no where to stay." She said showing she had no money "No problem, I'll pay for a hotel room." Beast Boy said "Come on." He said as he turned into a bird a flew off, she then made an earth platform and flew after him.


	3. Interrogation

8:00 a.m Beast Boy and Atlee were walking to a special holding facility for super powered criminals, it was only a few blocks away from were they were staying and the day was a cool 75 degrees.

They were heading over their to interrogate Crush and Windsto about Harvest, a man they mentioned in their fight last night,

but first his new ally Atlee. "So Atlee, your not from around here are you?" He asked, "

"No." was all she said,

"Okay, so um, I did some research last night and their are reports of girl with geokinesis everywhere, it's you isn't it?" he asked

"Yes." was all she said irritating Beast Boy.

"Are you just going to keep answering with one word?" he asked not hiding his irritation

"Are going to keep asking questions that only require me to." she countered

"Fine, were are you from?" he asked

"I come from Strata a world below yours, inside the earth." she said looking down with a smile.

"How did you you get your powers?" Beast Boy said a little amazed, but with his life he believed her,

"I don't know they just appeared when I turned 13 by your years." Atlee said with a shrug. They were both silent the rest of the way, Beast Boy was pondering and she left him to.

It was 8:07 when they arrived at the holding facility, they were immediately showed to the two criminals they took down yesterday, they were in different holding cells.

Beast Boy and decided to interrogate Windsto while Atlee got Crush.

The room was a grey metal box with no windows and bright lights on the ceiling it also had a metal table with two metal chairs.

Windsto was leaning against the back wall with a smirk on his face when Beast Boy entered, Beast Boy took a seat and looked at the boy, just looked at him with the eyes of the Beast, for a good 10 minutes unnerving the boy.

"Sit down." Beast Boy said with a little authority in his voice,

when the boy did not Beast Boy slammed his hands against the table and yelled "SIT DOWN!", the boy quickly sat,

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Beast Boy said growing fangs and claws, the boy nodded,

"Now how old are you?" Beast Boy asked,

"Six, sixteen." Windsto said

"Okay good, now why were kidnapping that girl?" Beast Boy asked,

"I, I, I can't." The boy stuttered

"YOU WILL!" Beast Boy yelled standing up and regrowing his claws and fangs, the boy broke and told Beast Boy everything.

He told him about Harvest and how he was having him and some other stealing meta humans for his experiments and then how they were released into the Colony were and it was kill or be killed, and he did not know where the colony was located.

Beast Boy felt for the kid he really did but he had to ask one more question "Where is the next kidnapping taking place?"

In an unknown location

In a dimly lit hallway a man, with blue-grayish skin, completely red eyes, dark circles on his skin that looked like goo, and only wearing black pants, was walking he is know as Shadow Walker and he was Harvests first recruit.

He arrived at a set of huge double doors and walked in, "How did our agents do?" the voice of Harvest echoed throughout the room, "They were captured, sir." Shadow Walker said to no where in particular, "All according to plan."


	4. Battle in Seattle

Beast Boy and Atlee were hiding outside a house in the suburbs in Seattle, according to Windsto and Crush this is where the next kidnapping would take place.

They then contacted local police and got the family out and set up a fake family.

At 11:40 a huge orange reptilian guy with the legs like a kangaroos only with scales and a girl with red hair and green eyes she was wearing a black suit with red outline.

"Ridge" the girl said "We shouldn't do this." she pleaded,

"Barmy Omen, we have to till Fairchild comes up with an escape plan." Ridge said "Now let's get this over with."

Ridge sighed as he knocked down the door, only to met with five officers with guns "Freeze!" They all yelled as more officers came up behind them with Atlee.

Beast Boy as a fly landed on top of Ridges head. "I am sorry but we cannot." Ridge said as he charged Atlee and the officers behind her, then a green gorilla bigger than most gorillas was on top of him sending to the ground.

Inside the house Omen was a different story, she was causing havoc, she would teleport behind an officer then go into their mind then project their worst fear, three had fallen before Atlee came in. Omen was behind a female officer and about to put her hand on her head when Atlee had a rock come through the window and hit Omen on the side of the head drawing blood. "You bitch!" Omen yelled before teleporting.

Ridge had got up and was again hit to the ground by Beast Boy, but in the form of Sasquatch, "Give up Ridge, you won't win." the green Sasquatch says standing over Ridge, "Oh yeah." Ridge said "Watch me." he through a fist at Beast Boy who just caught it, creating a huge BOOM and up rooting a nearby tree, "Nice try." Beast Boy Sasquatch said showing teeth.

'Were did she go' Atlee thought as she looked around the room "I'm right here." she heard Omen say in her head "Now show me your fears." Omen said maliciously, "You will not read my mind witch." Atlee said as she started to bring the earth from under them up, "Oh but I thing I..." just then pillars of earth came through the base of the house causing Omen to fall back and hit her head on a corner knocking her out. Atlee then sent the pillars back and ran out to help Beast Boy.

Beast Boy having caught Ridge's hand then head butted him sending Ridge stumbling. When Ridge regained stability he was hit with the club tail of a Ankylosaurus into a tree, Beast Boy back in human form walked over to an nearly unconscious Ridge and said "I told ya, didn't I."

Later that night.

Beast Boy, and Atlee were in an interrogation room with Ridge at the meta-human holding facility in Seattle, and Ridge was being less than cooperative.

"Who is Fairchild?" Atlee asked the orange reptile

"I don't know who the bloody hell your talking about." Ridge said with a British accent

"We herd you say her name."Beast Boy said obviously annoyed with the thing in front of them

"Prove it." Ridge said,

Beast Boy then pressed a button and it played the recording of what Ridge said.

"Blimey I did say that didn't I." Ridge said leaning back in the chair.

"We can help you." Atlee said in a soothing voice,

"No you can't no one can." Ridge said in a defeated voice,

"You have to let us try." Atlee argued in a soft voice,

"How do I know I can trust you?" Ridge asked looking into Atlee's eyes, "Because we're heroes." Atlee stated


End file.
